Fire Arm the Hedgehog
'Fire Arm the Hedgehog' Fire Arm is part of the Fire Hedgehog tribe on Vexia . Fire Arm is an elite combat fighter with quick and fast jabs and punches . He is very fast and is the fastest in his tribe. Fire Arm is the oldest of his family consisting of Volco who is his blood brother and Thunder Punch who is his adopted brother. Fire Arm was chosen at the Age of 12 to guard the Fire Master Monster Gem . It is the Fire Hedgehog tribe’s duty to protect it from other hostile tribes. There are 4 master Gems total around Vexia. Fire Arm is very easy to anger but is very loyal. He takes his job very seriously and is one of the reason why he and Thunder Punch don’t get along. 'Bio' Nick Name: '''Fire Arm. '''Real Name: '''Firermo Arminius. '''Age: 17. Type: Speed and Power. Tribe: Fire Hedgehog. Species: '''Hedgehog. '''Elemental Power: '''Fire. '''Job: '''Guardian. '''Birth Place: Inferno Palace. Likes: Fire, his Pride,Ruza The Cat, his duty, family, the Fire Hedgehog tribe, journeys, and new lands. Dislikes: Thunder Punch (to an extent), Evil, the Octorian Water Tribe, the Monster Gems, and Dr. Eco. Love interest: Ruza The Cat. (by Baine_The_Hedgehog.) 'Attire' Fire Arm wears a hand woven shirt by his mother and wears special yellow gloves that are used to help him control his Pyro-kinetic powers. He has red shoes with white tips, green souls, and square rings attached to the side. 'Skill' Fire Arm is one of the 4 guardians of the master monster gems. Fire Arm's power can easily be boosted from tapping into the fire master gem. Fire Arm is a close combat type of guy who uses fast and very powerful jabs, punches, and kicks to defeat his foes. Fire Arm's most reconsidered ability is that his attacks can leave a burn effect that if not treated can set an individuals wounds on fire! Fire Arm can obtain a super ability known as Fire Knight. In this form the hedgehog is powerful enough to control lava, melt the ground, and even call out for help from the spirit of the master gem. (This hardly ever works.) 'Personality' Fire Arm is very easy to tick off due to his family heritage. He can be rash and truly doesn't understand how people like Thunder Punch can just deny a sacred duty. Fire Arm is reasonably smart and can remember over 150 marshal art moves that were taught to him by his dad Coal, the leader of the Fire Hedgehog tribe. When it comes to Ruza The Cat he is very protective towards her and will do anything to make her smile (this is one of the few times Fire Arm will show his soft side). 'Family' Mother: 'Inferna Arminius. '''Father: '''Coal Arminius. '''Brothers: '''Volco Arminius. '''Adopted siblings: 'Thunder Punch and Grace. '''Games Vexian Riders. Board: Fire Hornet. Type: Power. Speed: 8. Boost: 6. Curve: 7. Limit: 5. 'Allies/Friends' Thunder Punch the mongoose. Blue Jay the Blue Bird. Wing the Flying Squirrel. Ruza The Cat. Mimi the Hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog (other dimension). Tails the fox (other dimension). Malik lucas the human. Knuckles the echidna (other dimension). Silver The Hedgehog (other dimension). Darkstorm the porcupine Dark Ace the mongoose. Sara the Seedrian. Grace the mongoose. 'Foes/Villans' Dr.Eco. Dr.Eggman (other dimension) Kilam sacul the human Freddy the hedgehog Rachel the Racoon Apocalypse the dark Halo the Light 'Fire Arm's Theme Song' ' ' 'Relationships' *Fire Arm is very close to his step brother Thunder Punch even though they sort of don't get along well. T.P was Fire Arm's first little brother so during toughs years he became mature and taught Thunder Punch the rules of the tribe. Fire Arm stood with him when T.P was little and would be picked on by other tribal kids and their parents. When they hit teenage years Thunder Punch was given the duty of guardian because he worked hard to fit in with the tribe. Fire Arm was glade even though it was his dream to be the guardian. On Indignation day T.P showed up and denied his right and gave it to Fire Arm. The tribe banished T.P from their walls and Fire Arm who was next in line was given the sacred duty. Fire Arm was furious at how Thunder Punch could give up such a task and dare pass it to him! This lead to fierce rivalry between the two until Blue Jay (a friend of Fire Arm's and Thunder Punch's) told him that T.P gave him the title because he deserved it and that he only got to become the guardian because the tribe wanted to send him off into the mountains. Fire Arm who now lives far away from the tribe finally realized why T.P did that. He apologized and asked for forgiveness and T.P replayed " Its ok, I'm still your little brother and your the one who I'll always look up to no-madder what!" *Fire Arm met Ruza on accident when he was on a exploring trip. Fire Arm found found a cave and inside was found with Vexian dimension crystals. Being a treasure hunter he decided to take some (these crystals are very valuable in the vexian market). He accidentally triggered a small cave in in the deepest part of the cave. With the crystals slamming into each other they created a dimensional rift inside the cave and Fire Arm was sent through it. He was spit out on angel island's jungle in Mobius. There he wandered into a cat named Ruza. He asked the female cat if she could help him get home. At first on their journey she was very shy and would always hide her face. On the adventurer they were attacked by bad-nicks and Fire Arm saved Ruza. During that fight Ruza saw how Fire Arm was so protective over her and she fell for him. Fire Arm also fell for her, he felt attracted to he shy and peaceful nature. When they found a cave Ruza started to cry because they new he would have to leave. Fire Arm hugged her and said goodbye but found out that he just created a passage to Mobius. So Fire Arm started to come to Mobius more often and now Ruza and him are a couple. Fire Arm is very protective towards Ruza and will do anything to make her smile. 'Art Gallery' ' Fire Arm the hedgehog.png|Fire Arm made on paint.net Scan 6.jpg|Fire Arm Cover photo Fire Arm and Wing colored.jpg|Fire Arm and wing (friendship pic)|link=Wing the flying Squirrel Ruza & Fire Arm.jpg|Fire Arm and Ruza couple pic|link=Ruza The Cat RuzaXFire Arm.jpg Fire Arm Game Icon 9.png Fire Arm Game Icon 8.png Fire Arm Game Icon 7.png Fire Arm Game Icon 6.png Fire Arm Game Icon 5.png Fire Arm Game Icon 4.png Fire Arm Game Icon 3.png Fire Arm Game Icon 2.png Fire Arm Game Icon 1.png Fire Arm Game Icon Sheet.png Fire arm- sonic riders style.png|Fire Arm sonic rider's style by SKF92 Fire arm solo mission.png RF.png Fire master gem guardian.png|Fire Arm sleeping on the job Fire Arm X Ruza (fix).png|Fire Arm and Ruza pic by baine Fire Arm vs Knuckels.png|Fire Arm vs Knuckles picture|link=Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay) Merry Christmas Fire Arm and Ruza pic.jpg|Merry Christmas Fire Arm and Ruza Christmas Fire Arm.png|Christmas Fire Arm ' Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Vexian Category:Power Type Category:Guardian Category:Monster Gem User Category:Teenager Category:Fire Hedeghog Category:Hedgehog